


A Handful Of Green Tea Popcorn

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anime, Best Friends, Bromance, Fluff, Forever Alone Kawahara, Freshman Trio, Friendship, Japanese Pop Culture, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Spoilers, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, new girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Now released from the hospital, the freshman trio are once again reunited as they have a movie night, taking this time to thoroughly educate Seijuurou about Japanese pop culture and the brilliance of Japanese animation.





	A Handful Of Green Tea Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This continues after A Green Tea Mochi Without You. If you hadn't read that story first, please read it before reading this one, thank you~ (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> Major Warning Alert- there are spoilers here about the following movies: My Neighbor Totoro, Pokemon:The First Movie, and Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name). If you have never watched a certain movie of the three and do not want to be spoiled, when it comes to the part where they start to watch these movies, please try to skip it. I'm sorry if you end up being spoiled anyway since I'm not sure how to really avoid it. I apologize again (m;_ _)m 
> 
> Okay, please note that I've added a bit of Haikyuu into this story. Why? Because I like Haikyuu and I ran out of KNB girls to use and I don't want to make an OC (*^^*) Now, you don't need to know anything about Haikyuu because it's not really important here. It'd make things more interesting if you did know, but you could totally enjoy this without having any knowledge about the Haikyuu anime or manga. I decided to add a new character because I think it's time for someone else in the freshmen trio to finally find love (though I apologize greatly to the now lone man, Kawahara ✧˖°ˈ·*ε-(๑˃́ε˂̀๑ )
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Akashi fucking proposed to you?" Haizaki shouted, looking through his computer screen at the brunette with eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Yeah. But...I said no." Kouki told him softly, picking at his 'rib support brace'. Two days after rejecting Seijuurou's proposal, Haizaki was the first person Kouki had decided to confide in about this, wanting his fellow male omega's opinion on the matter.

The silver-haired omega paused. "Wait, did you just say that you rejected that damn Akashi's marriage proposal?"

Kouki flushed but nodded his head. "Yeah." He basically whispered.

Haizaiki blinked at that. "Kouki. When you do shit like this...I want you to know how fucking proud I am of you." He told the other in a solemn tone.

"Shougo! You're not helping!" Kouki complained.

Haizaki threw his hands up in exasperation. "And what do you want me to say? 'No! You should have told the bastard yes?!' HELL NO! I ain't saying that! I think you did the right thing by rejecting that asshole's proposal." 

Kouki pouted as he slumped down in his hospital bed, looking frustrated at the other through his computer monitor. He was alone in his hospital room at the moment. Seijuurou was currently at school (Kouki forced him to go and promised that he'll be fine with the doctors and nurses while he waits for his mate to return) and it would be a couple of hours before the other returned. "You think I did the right thing?"

Haizaki nodded his head. "Hell yeah I do. Why? Do you think you were wrong to say no?" He eyed the brunette carefully.

Kouki bit his lip as he slowly shook his head. "No. I think...I mean, I know that in the end I did the right thing. But...I just can't help but second guess myself sometimes, you know?"

"He's not trying to make you feel bad for rejecting his ass, is he?" Haizaki questioned, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Kouki shook his head. "Of course not! Yeah, he was hurt at first but when I explained why I rejected him, he completely understood and was really sweet to me about it. He's always so kind to me..I feel so lucky every time I remember that he's actually mine." He blushed, feeling really shy as he said this.

The other male omega furrowed his eyebrows. "Oi, Kouki. Why did you say no to his proposal anyway? Honestly, I'm also surprised when you told me you rejected his ass."

Haizaki was quiet as he listened to the other's reasons before giving his own opinion. "Look Kouki, for what it's worth, I say you did the right thing. And obviously that bastard's fine with it and he ain't mad or nothing. So don't keep sweating over it."

Kouki sighed. "I'll try."

Haizaki tsked as he rolled his eyes. "Don't just try- DO IT. Fucking Kouki, you were just in a freaking coma and you're bandaged up like a mummy right now. Go worry about that instead!"

The brunette smiled as he nodded his head. "Okay. Thanks, Shougo."

Haizaki still looked disgruntled as he grumbled, "And if that redheaded bastard does give you any trouble about rejecting him or just about anything else, I will literally book the next flight there and skin Akashi alive before tying him to the ceiling and beating him with a stick like a piñata."

"Oh, Shougo. You really are my bestest friend ever- you know that?" Kouki pointed out to the other, touched by the male omega's caring words.

Haizaki humphed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You bet your ass I know how awesome I am. I'm the fucking best all right- and don't you forget it!" He wagged his finger at the other.

The brown-haired omega gave him a very warm smile in return. "I'm really glad you're my best friend, Shougo. I miss you so much!"

Haizaki sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes. "Oh god no- don't tell me you're getting all mushy again, are you? Cause if you are, I'm exiting out now and leaving your face behind." The omega threatened.

Kouki only giggled at the other's warning and smiled widely at the other. "Okay, okay. Let's talk about a lighter subject, shall we? Now Shougo, I heard from a certain Nijimura-nii about how you finally accepted his feelings last Tuesday while you guys were watching that new horror flick..."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Kouki-sama, Seijuurou-sama will not be happy if he sees you in here." Inuoka Keito, the alpha head chef of the Akashi residence in Kyoto, warned him- though he had a smile on his face as he said this.

Kouki huffed as he kept his eyes on the hot air popper, his left hand on the large bowl as he watched the popcorn popping and spilling into the bowl. "Sei wasn't happy when I locked the door to the bathroom because then he wouldn't be able to enter in case I slip and cracked my head." He gave the chef a deadpanned look.

Keito chuckled. "Seijuurou-sama just loves you so much and is just cautious of anything bad happening to you...again." He pointedly looked at the brunette as he spoke.

Kouki flushed as he looked down at the popcorn. "I know."

After nine days of being in a coma, Kouki had to stay in the hospital for an additional four days in the before he finally got the doctor's okay for him to leave.

Everyone agreed that it would be best if Kouki stayed in Kyoto for a while until he was healed enough to travel (it was agreed that Kouki were to stay in Kyoto for at least two more weeks before traveling back to Tokyo). 

Due to his head injury, the brunette was prone to a few headaches and bouts of dizziness whenever he moved around too much or was surrounded by too much noise and people. Traveling by train or plane in his current state would be too much for the omega at the moment.

The harness-like contraption around his torso was switched out with a much easier and less noticeable rib support belt- making it more comfortable for him to move around in, being not too tight so he could breathe easily and he was able to hide it under his shirt.

As for his dislocated shoulder, they switched the brace with a more lighter and easier to move around version. At least now he had more use in his right arm.

When Kouki and Sei arrived at the Akashi Kyoto mansion, immediately the omega was greeted happily by all the staff, some of them actually cried when they saw him and others gave him a warm hug.

Seijuurou decided to stay at the mansion while Kouki was there- choosing to travel back and forth from school to the mansion until his mate was well enough to go back to Tokyo.

One of the things that Kouki immediately noticed when he woke up was how protective Seijuurou was of him.

His alpha had always been the protective type- especially when it came to him- but this was like a hundred times worse.

Seijuurou rarely left his side and pretty much helped Kouki with everything- not even wanting the brunette to lift a single finger to pick up a glass of water if he could help it.

In fact, it was Kouki who forced his mate to go back to school- the alpha was perfectly healthy enough to attend his classes and Kouki would be fine being alone for a few hours a day.

Seijuurou finally agreed to go when Kouki threatened to sneak back to Tokyo without his mate knowing AND that he won't sleep with the redhead (meaning have sex) even after he healed.

So Seijuurou finally backed off a bit and finally allowed Kouki some space to breathe. 

"I love Sei. Even if he gets a bit annoying sometimes." Kouki sighed, a fond smile on his face as he took the butter he had melted earlier and poured it all over the freshly popped popcorn.

Keito smiled as he noticed a familiar figure coming up from behind the omega. "I can see how much Kouki-sama really loves Seijuurou-sama."

Kouki blushed as he sprinkled green tea powder and cayenne pepper over the popcorn. "Yeah, I do."

"I love you too, Kouki." Seijuurou hummed as he wrapped his arms from behind Kouki.

Kouki squeaked as he jumped, making the giant bowl of popcorn in his hands to jump up as well. Swerving around, Kouki brightened when he saw his mate. "Sei! You're home, already?"

"The teacher let us out early and I missed you so much so I couldn't help but come straight home". Seijuurou smiled happily at the omega as he leaned in to nuzzle into the other's neck, making sure to thoroughly scent the other. Keito smiled at the both of them before quietly slipping away to give them some privacy.

"I missed you too, Sei." Kouki giggled as the other's nose tickled his neck. 

Reaching into the bowl, Kouki took a piece of red and green popcorn and fed it to his mate. Accepting the treat, Seijuurou chewed it as he made a humming noise, "This is quite delicious, Kouki. You added a bit of spice into this I see."

Kouki nodded as he tried a piece for himself, making a happy sound. "Yup! I originally planned on making this sweet by putting chocolate on it, but I decided that savory popcorn would be best for the movies. I'm also planning on making some milkshakes so that could be the sweet component."

The alpha nodded as he pulled one of the stools out to let his mate sit down, wanting the other to rest. Kouki made a face but allowed himself to be pulled down. "So your friends will be here soon?" His mate asked, while his hands went to hold the other's waist.

Kouki nodded as he divided the giant bowl of popcorn into three smaller bowls. "Yup. Kawahara called earlier saying that he'll be here in a few minutes while Fukuda said that he needs to pick something up and will be here soon." 

Since Seirin had a holiday that day, his best friends decided to make the trip to come visit and hang out with Kouki. 

It's not that Kouki was bored being in the mansion- that wasn't the case at all. There was so many rooms he could explore in and if Sei wasn't with him, then one of the maids or butlers were happy to accompany him or spend some time with him. And most of the time, Kouki was complacent enough to just lie down on one of the many beds or couches or even the hammock in the garden and just take a nap or to relax in.

But Kouki did miss his friends and his brother (who the omega also forced to return to Tokyo for college). 

He even missed going to school but he wasn't missing out on much- his teachers even emailed him all the work he missed so he wouldn't be fall behind in his studies and Masaomi even hired Kouki a private tutor to come each day and give him some of the lessons he missed.

Seijuurou went to the refrigerator to take out the ingredients that Kouki had asked him for while the brunette stayed seated but reached over to bring the blender closer to him.

"I must admit, I'm quite curious about the movies we'll be watching today." Seijuurou told the other, placing the ice cream (French vanilla) and almond milk onto the table.

Kouki took a small bowl of buttered popcorn from his first batch he made (no spices) and dropped them into the blender. He then began to pulse the blender until the popcorn was finely grounded. 

"Are you sure you should be the one doing this. The sound isn't too loud for you?" Seijuurou asked, looking at his mate worriedly as the sound from the blender was very loud.

Kouki gave him a reassuring smile as he continued to grind the popcorn. "I'm fine, Sei. Loud sounds don't really bother me anymore- it's just bright lights that still make me a bit dizzy." He confessed. The blender and the hot air popper didn't bother him but going outside on a bright sunny morning tended to give him headaches-mostly if he were out for too long.

Seijuurou nodded, still watching his mate to observe for any signs of tiring or dizziness. "I can get that for you." The redhead made a move towards the ice cream scoop that Kouki was holding.

But Kouki shook his head, moving the ice cream scoop away from his mate's reach. "It's fine Sei, I can do it." He said stubbornly.

"But you shouldn't be moving around so much- you did dislocate your right shoulder." Sei pointed out.

"Yeah, I did injure my right shoulder. But I'm left-handed, remember?" Kouki reminded the redhead, holding up the scoop with his left hand. "So I wouldn't even be using my right side anyway."

Seijuurou gave him a sheepish look, leaning in to give the other a small peck on the lips. "Right. I'm sorry for being a bit too protective lately. I just can't help but worry. Especially after the incident."

"I know." Kouki added some scoops of ice cream, almond milk and a few teaspoons of green tea before blending the entire mixture until it became smooth. "Anyway, you'll love the movies- I'm sure of it. Kawahara was the one to choose what we're watching today." He said.

Seijuurou brought the glasses that Kouki asked for and placed them on the counter next to him. "And I recall you telling me that your friends will be giving me a lecture about these movies, correct?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kouki chuckled, "Oh yeah, Kawahara definitely will. You should have seen his face when I told him that you've never even heard of Studio Ghibli, and never blew a casket when he learned that you only just watched Spirited Away recently."

"I'm sorry?" Seijuurou apologized, though he was also chuckling along with the other.

"Don't worry, after today you'll at least have some knowledge about Japanese animation." Kouki grinned at him as he poured a tiny bit of the milkshake mixture into one of the glasses. "Here, try this."

Seijuurou looked at the pale green drink for a moment before taking an experimental sip. "Mm...the texture is a bit strange, but the taste is alright." He commented.

Kouki took a sip as well before nodding that he got the recipe right. He poured the mixture into the glasses, leaving the leftover milkshake inside the refrigerator in case someone wanted extra.

He topped each glass with a good handful of buttered popcorn and sprinkled extra green tea powder on top and added a drizzle of chocolate before it was finally done.

Kouki brought the bowls of spicy green tea popcorn while Seijuurou carried the tray holding the green tea popcorn milkshakes as they both went to the living room where they would be watching the movies. 

Just as they placed the food and drinks onto the coffee table, the doorbell rang. "Ooh, that's probably one of them now." Kouki said, looking at the doorway excitedly.

A couple of seconds later, one of the butlers came in and bowed to the couple before announcing, "Seijuurou-sama, Kouki-sama, one of your guest have arrived." The butler then stepped aside and presented said guest.

"Furi, Akashi! Yo!" Kawahara greeted, grinning widely at them. "I got pizza!" He held up the large box in his hands.

"Kawa!" Kouki chuckled as his friend rushed up to give him a big hug.

"Careful." Seijuurou warned, though he was smiling at the two hugging friends.

Kawahara pulled away and grinned at the fellow alpha, exchanging a one-armed man hug with the redhead. "Don't worry, I remember that the princess is still healing." He said cheekily.

Kouki snorted as he swatted at the other's shaved head. "Who are you calling a princess?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe the one whose currently dating the master of this entire castle!" Kawahara gestured widely at their surroundings.

Seijuurou chuckled as they all went to take a seat in the living room. "I'm sure this isn't close to what a real castle is like, but I thank you for the compliment anyway." 

"Ah, actually there's a movie room here that would be perfect to watch movies, but the the light from the large screen still effects my eyes and I was afraid I would get a headache. Hopefully watching in the living room is fine?" Kouki asked his friend, looking worried.

Kawahara waved off his apology as he assured the other that it was perfectly fine. "It's totally fine, dude. I mean, the comfort of watching movies in a living room just can't be beat." 

Relaxing against the armchair he took up, Kawahara then sat up straight as he pointed a finger at Seijuurou. "And speaking of movies- YOU! I refuse to leave today without you knowing exactly what the Japanese pop culture is truly about!" 

"Pop culture? I thought we we only focusing on its animation." Kouki reminded, slapping his friend's hand away from his mate.

Kawahara narrowed his eyes at them, his pupils burning with passion. "I will talk about everything. Anyone who dates you, Furi, needs my approval and-"

"Sei already has your approval though." Kouki interrupted, rolling his eyes at his dramatic friend.

"-and I can't approve anyone who doesn't even know about the wonders of Studio Ghibli!" Kawahara announced, not paying Kouki any mind.

Seijuurou, already used to his mate's friends, only smiled as he nodded his head. "I shall look forward to being properly educated then."

The three chatted for a bit before the doorbell rang again. "That must be Fukuda." Kouki commented.

The same butler from before came back and informed the group that their other guests have arrived. "Guests?" Kouki looked confused. They were only expecting one more guest.

Suddenly Fukuda came into the room...holding the hand of a girl who looked to be around the same age as them, maybe a bit older.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late." Fukuda greeted them apologetically.

Kawahara snapped out of his shocked stupor and pointed a shaky finger at the girl beside the beta. "W-w-who...?!" He was wide-eyed, unable to speak straight.

"Ah. So yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you guys till now but...I kinda got a girlfriend." Fukuda announced shyly, giving them all a sheepish look. "We've been dating for three weeks now."

The girlfriend gave them a big wave as she introduced herself, grinning widely. "Hiya! My name's Tanaka Saeko. It's nice to meet you all!"

Saeko looked to be a few years older than them but she was very pretty and looked to be friendly. She had a slender body with a large bust that rivaled Momoi's. She was much shorter than any of them (they were all wearing house slippers). Her dyed honey-blonde hair came up to her chin and her short blunt cut bangs emphasized her slightly-slanted eyes.

She was dressed like a yankee- dark jeans with a belt, a black top that showed off her midriff and cleavage, and a red and black leather jacket with studded metal spikes and multiple piercings on her ears.

All in all, Kouki could see why Fukuda was dating her- the beta's type has always been someone who was interesting.

Kouki smiled as he greeted her and introduced everyone. "It's nice to meet you, Tanaka-san, I'm Furihata Kouki and this is my bond mate, Akashi Seijuurou. And that guy over there who's trying to catch flies with his mouth is Kawahara Koichi." The brunette pointed to Kawahara, who was staring at the girl in open-mouthed disbelief.

Saeko chortled when she glanced at Kawahara before looking back at Kouki. "Just call me Saeko-chan or even 'nee' since you guys must see me as pretty old, huh?" She said wistfully.

Kouki frowned as he shook his head. "No way. You look like you're in college, but that definitely doesn't mean that you look old or anything. If any, you look very youthful, Saeko-chan." Kouki assured her.

Saeko squealed as she rushed to give Kouki a big hug, squishing his face between her ample breasts. Seijuurou and Fukuda quickly rushed to pull the girl away, making a reminder about the brunette's still-healing injuries. "Oops, sorry. But Hiroshi has told me so much about you all and he's right- you really are an angel. Thank you so much for the compliment!" She said happily at the omega.

Kouki chuckled as he relaxed into his mate's arms, giving Seijuurou's hand a squeeze to assure the other that he was fine, "It's the truth, Saeko-chan. But you're welcome." While being hugged, Kouki made note that the girl smelled like an alpha, which he knew would compliment someone like Fukuda well.

Saeko clapped her hands as she looked around the room, "And man, this place is so awesome! I've never been inside a mansion before!"

"Thank you, Saeko-chan. I'm glad you like the house." Seijuurou nodded.

Saeko shook her head. "Not house- a mansion! This is yours, right? You're that heir that I've seen on the news a few times. This place really is WOW." She said, looking around the entire room. She grinned at her boyfriend and gave him a light punch on the arm (well, it was supposed to be light but Fukuda made a noise as he rubbed his arm a bit). "My boyfriend sure knows quite a few high-end people, ne?"

Fukuda blushed as he held onto her waist. "I only know Akashi and it's only because of Furi that we became friends." He told her gently.

"How did you two meet?" Kouki asked them, looking curiously.

Seijuurou lightly took Kouki's hand and pulled him towards the couch. "Why don't we all sit down first and then continue our conversation?" He suggested.

They went into the living room with Kouki and Seijuurou occupying the couch while Fukuda and Saeko took up the rather spacious loveseat nearby. 

"So, you two met three weeks ago?" Kouki asked, cuddling next to his alpha as Seijuurou wrapped his arms around him.

Fukuda blushed as he nodded, his arm lightly wrapped around his own alpha beside him. "Yeah. After visiting you while you were still in a coma, Kawahara went to visit one of his relatives in Kyoto while I decided to go back to Tokyo.

"But I ended up taking the wrong train home and ended up going to a place called Miyagi instead. It was pretty late so the trains weren't running anymore. Not knowing what to do since I didn't have much money on me, I decided to get some dinner first while I thought about what my game plan would be." Fukuda explained.

Saeko decided to continue. "Hiroshi here ended up eating at the place where I work- Karasuno Kitchen. I noticed a beta giving off a worried scent while eating our meat buns and asked him if he had a problem with our food. When he told me what his problem was, I offered him to stay at my place. My younger bro and pops were home so it was all innocent." She gave them a wink.

"And I guess that was what started everything. When I found out that he was 18 and legal and since I'm only older by three years, I figured it'd be okay to go for it. We both agreed that we were feeling each other and he got along with my parents and he even got Ryu's approval...it was meant to be." She grinned at her boyfriend as Fukuda smiled happily back at her.

Kouki sighed as he watched them exchange a kiss together. "That's really sweet. I guess there was something good that came out of my accident after all."

When Seijuurou's arm around him tightened, Kouki immediately sent out his soothing omega pheromones and gave his mate an apologetic kiss on the lips. "But of course, I don't ever want it to happen again." He added. The grip on his waist lessened but Seijuurou began to nuzzle into his neck- Kouki let him and didn't even feel any embarrassment from the public display like he usually would.

Thankfully the other couple didn't make any comment as Saeko began to speak again, "Hey. I've been wondering this for a while, but isn't your other friend gonna join us?" She asked, gesturing towards Kawahara who was still standing near the doorway, frozen as a statue.

Kouki and Fukuda exchanged a look before Kouki sighed and called out, "Kawa! Stop standing around and get your butt here already- the pizza's getting cold and Sei needs to be educated about anime!"

That seemed to snap Kawahara out of his stupor.

"YOU!" The alpha yelled, pointing his finger at Fukuda.

Fukuda sighed, already knowing that this was gonna happen. "I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry?!" Kawahara spluttered, rushing to where they were, his finger still pointing at Fukuda. "You went behind my back-"

"Not behind your back." Fukuda interrupted.

"-Behind my back!" Kawahara continued on, ignoring the interruption. "And got a girlfriend, a VERY HOT girlfriend-"

"Aw, thank you!" Saeko grinned, very happy.

"-and now that you and Furi are dating, that just leaves me as the last man standing, the single man without a plan-" Kawahara continued on.

"Forever alone and with a groan~" Kouki added cheekily, making Fukuda snort in laughter.

"-I can't believe this! I haven't hurt this much since I was younger and sick in the hospital. No! Actually, this is worse. I couldn't hurt more even if you grabbed a knife and stabbed me with it- STAB ME WITH IT!" Kawahara pounded his chest as if he were actually being stabbed.

"I'm pretty sure that would hurt more though..." Fukuda trailed off. "But anyway, Furi was the first one of us to date. Hell, he's already bonded remember?"

Kouki made a indignant noise, grabbing a piece of popcorn and throwing it at Fukuda. "Don't bring me into this, Fuku! Besides, I already got crap from him before when I first told you guys I got bonded. Now it's your time to suffer."

"I'm gonna die alone!" Kawahara moaned, sinking slowly onto the soft, carpeted floor.

"No you're not." Kouki assured him. "You might die in an explosion with many people inside, so you won't be alone then."

"And I'm sure there'll some nice, understanding, maybe slightly desperate girl who'll fall for you one day." Fukuda added.

"And if you're still alone, you'll always have us plus Sei and Saeko-chan too." Kouki gave his alpha friend a sweet smile.

"Yeah, when we get married and have kids, you'll be the cool and weird Uncle Kawahara who visits every other day to raid our fridges." Fukuda began to bounce off popcorn off his fallen friend's head, noting his shaved head made a nice trampoline for the popcorn.

"Living with his seven cats while yelling at the children trespassing on his sidewalk to get off your property." Kouki gave the depressed alpha sympathetic pats on the back- though both his hands were occupied by his mate so he had to use his foot instead.

"You guys remind me of my little brother when he's with his friends." Saeko pointed out, looking amused at the trio.

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows as looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry, but you three are on friendly terms, right?"

Kouki beamed as he nodded his head, still patting his depressed friend reassuringly with his foot. "Yup! Their the bestest friends I ever had- they're like brothers to me."

Fukuda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's nothing to worry about Akashi. Like if any of us killed someone, the other two would automatically ask where the other wants to bury the body. We have a TRUE friendship- none of that superficial stuff." 

"How long have you three been friends?" Saeko asked. Seijuurou also looked curious since he hadn't really thought about it before.

"This is...our third year together, right?" Fukuda looked questioningly at the brunette. 

Kouki nodded. "We met during our freshmen year."

Seijuurou looked surprised at this. "I would have thought you three were friends for much longer- being as close as you all are."

Kouki smiled as he patted his mate's arm lightly. "Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life and said, "I'm here for you" and proved it." He said. "And I know that these two would go to hell and back for me- just like I would for them.

After the two finished teasing their fellow best friend, they offered Kawahara to sit with them but the alpha refused, wanting to mope on the floor alone (but in fairness, the carpet was very soft and the alpha found it quite relaxing to lay down on it).

"So, Kawahara bought a large meat lovers pizza and I made some spicy green tea popcorn and some popcorn milkshakes." Kouki gestured towards the food on the table. Thankfully, there was plenty of food to share and he had made extra milkshakes so Saeko got to have one as well.

"I've never had popcorn milkshakes before- they're amazing!" Saeko complimented, taking a loud sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you like it. It was actually Fukuda's idea before to add popcorn into it." Kouki admitted, taking a bite of his pizza.

"We also brought some homerun ice cream bars- we got chocolate, vanilla and strawberry flavor. The butler told us he would place them in the fridge to firm up a bit." Fukuda told them.

"Ooh, I want the chocolate one." Kawahara spoke up, throwing popcorn in the air and catching at least 75% of them in his mouth.

"I would like strawberry." Kouki added shyly.

Seijuurou smiled as he pressed a button on the remote he had, alerting one of the maids to come by and ask what they would like. The redhead then asked her to bring in the ice cream (with Saeko and Kawahara totally excited by seeing a real life maid, just like how they freaked over the butler from before).

As all the food were finally there, Saeko spoke up, "So what movies are we watching tonight?"

"Kawa was the one to choose the movies this time." Fukuda answered.

Kawahara sat up from his lying position and pounded his fists in the air. "That's right! So, Akashi! Furi told me that you have no clue what Studio Ghibli is and that you've only watched Spirited Away just weeks ago." 

"Eh? No way!" Saeko looked surprised at this as she turned towards the redhead. "You've never watched Ponyo or Howl's Moving Castle before?" She looked amazed.

Seijuurou looked clueless at the titles as he shook his head. Kouki was the one to defend him, saying, "His family wanted him to focus on his studies, music and stuff like that. They were kinda strict so Sei never really got to watch stuff like anime." He explained.

Saeko nodded in understanding. "Ah, ok I see. I also wasn't that much into anime before neither- but my little brother and his friends always wanted me to bring them to watch Dragonball Z and stuff so I kinda got into it too."

Kawahara nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "But now that you're dating our Furi, I just cannot let you go on without knowing what Studio Ghibli is and watching at least ten of their movies." The alpha told the redhead seriously.

"Ten?" Fukuda raised his eyebrow. "We only have a day, you know."

"We'll do this little by little." Kawahara assured them. "Now, before watching the movies, let me give you a brief introduction about Japanese pop culture."

"'Brief' huh?" Fukuda snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"Japanese pop culture?" Seijuurou actually looked interested at this.

Kouki frowned. "I thought you were only going to explain about anime."

Kawahara shook his head. "Anime is a part of the Japanese pop culture and I want to do this right. Besides, your mate is Japanese Furi- and japanese people need to know about these kinds of things! I mean, it's just Japanese common sense to know about Perfume, AKB48, PPAP!"

Kouki snorted as he chewed on his popcorn. "PPAP doesn't even fit into that group."

"PPAP?" Seijuurou repeated, confused.

"Pen Pineapple Apple Pen!" Kawahara said in exasperation, shaking his head mournfully as he took out his phone.

After playing the short one minute clip, the look of confusion on the redhead's face was still there. "And this...is popular?" Seijuurou said awkwardly.

"Yes." Kawahara nodded, looking very serious. "Stuff like this is what makes Japan the great nation we are today."

"I whole-heartedly disagree with that statement." Fukuda raised his hand like a student in class while Kouki hid his face in a pillow, giggling uncontrollably.

"Shh! Don't mock our culture!" Kawahara scolded. "Besides, this is my lesson not yours, so hush! Anyway, let's start from the top!" 

"Japanese pop culture (Japanese popular culture) is a phrase that refers to the elements of 'modern Japan' rather than the elements of 'traditional Japan'. Some of the elements of Japanese pop culture that are well known around the world include: Anime, Cosplay, Japanese contemporary art, Japanese fashion, Japanese movies, Japanese television, Japanese music like JPop and JRock, Manga, and Visual kei.

"Japanese Pop Culture is a highly influential combination of film, television, manga, and pop music throughout the world. Dating back to the early manga and films of the 1950s, the Japanese pop culture movement has taken off since the 1980s and 90s to become one of the most influential sources of entertainment in the world.

"Modern Japanese pop culture is not exclusive to the contemporary as most of the themes and styles of production are drawn from artistic and literary traditions that date back as far as the Heian Period of Japanese history and the earliest representations of imagery and imperial romance recorded then. However, with the advent of western influence, the ethos of the second world war and the industrialization of the nation, pop culture took its current form. 

"Today, pop culture is used as an escape from the busy-ness and stress of everyday life with more than 90% of all Japanese men and women saying they spend at least 2 hours a day watching television and almost 20% saying they spend almost the same amount of time engaged in hobbies. Other factors in the development of pop culture was the strict working society aspect of Japanese life that sees many citizens seeking release as well as the time and sedentary nature of transportation on trains and subways that gives so many Japanese people time to read manga, using their mobile phones, or watch portable movies." Kawahara paused in his explanation to take a breath.

"I repeat. Brief?" Fukuda looked at his friend pointedly.

Seijuurou's looked at the shaved-headed alpha, impressed. "That knowledge was quite fascinating." He commented. Saeko was also listening in, looking interested as well.

"What's fascinating is how Kawa managed to memorize all of that but still forgets to lock his door before leaving the house." Fukuda whispered to Kouki, with the brunette nodding in agreement.

"ANYWAY, we'll be focusing specifically on Japanese animation today." Kawahara continued on, ignoring his two best friends.

"Anime is the style of animation popular in Japanese films and shows we watch today. Today we'll talk about the movies since watching a whole season of anime shows like One Piece or Naruto will take forever." Kawahara pointed out.

"So early anime films were intended primarily for the Japanese market and, as such, employed many cultural references unique to Japan. For example, the large eyes of anime characters are commonly perceived in Japan as multifaceted 'windows to the soul'. Much of the genre is aimed at children, but anime films are sometimes marked by adult themes and subject matter. 

"Modern anime began in 1956 and found lasting success in 1961 with the establishment of Mushi Productions by Osamu Tezuka, a leading figure in modern 'manga'- which is the dense, novelistic Japanese comic book style that contributed greatly to the aesthetic of anime. 

"Anime such Miyazaki Hayao's Princess Mononoke (1997) are the modern equivalent of the epic folk adventures once filmed by Japanese masters such as Mizoguchi Kenji and Kurosawa Akira. At the turn of the 21st century, anime began to attain wide international popularity with the Pokémon television series and films such as Miyazaki’s Spirited Away (2002), which won an Academy Award for best animation film.

"Speaking of Miyazaki Hayao, he together with Isao Takahata, Toshio Suzuki and Yasuyoshi Tokuma are the founders of Studio Ghibli which is one, if not the, best Japanese animation film studios in the Japan, or even the world. The name Ghibli was given by Miyazaki Hayao from the Italian noun 'Ghibli' which is based on the Libyan-Arabic name for the 'hot desert wind' of that country, the idea being the studio would 'blow a new wind through the anime industry'.

"And it didn't just blow a wind, it created a whole tsunami! The studio is best known for its anime feature films, and has also produced several short films, television commercials, and one television film. It was founded on June 15, 1985 and some of its most famous movies that they created were Castle in the sky, Grave of the fireflies, The Secret life of Arrietty, Kiki's Delivery Service and of course their biggest hit, Spirited Away." Kawahara took another breath, bowing his head as he finished his lengthy explanation.

"Yosh! Go Kawahara-sensei!" His two friends cheered, clapping their hands and whistling.

"Wow, you really know your stuff, huh?" Saeko also clapped, looking impressed.

Seijuurou absorbed everything he had learned as he nodded his head. "Your lesson was very enlightening, Kawahara. So we will be watching a film from Studio Ghibli, I presume?"

Kawahara nodded his head as he reached over and took out the DVD's he brought in his bag. "Yup! I brought three movies for us to watch today. All in all, they should take about four and half hours which I think is a reasonable length to watch for one day."

The others nodded in agreement. "So which ones are we watching?" Fukuda asked, looking at the DVD's in Kawahara's hands.

"The first one we'll watch is a Studio Ghibli film, of course! Now I thought about choosing something like Grave of the Fireflies or Princess Mononoke, but due to recent events," Kawahara patted Kouki's foot lightly, reminding everyone of the omega's recent accident, "I thought that we should try to avoid anything involving too much blood or were too depressing and dark. So I chose 'My Neighbor Totoro'." He held up the familiar blue DVD.

"After that, I decided to go with something fun again but this movie's really a classic in the anime world- so we're all gonna watch Pokémon: The First Movie." Kawahara held up the next DVD. "And there's a scene in here that if you don't cry while watching it, then you're not a decent human being."

"I didn't cry during it." Fukuda pointed out.

"Well, I already knew that you weren't a decent human being, like getting a girlfriend and leaving me being the only single man in the group." Kawahara snapped, yelping when a pillow hit him square on the face.

Pouting, Kawahara stuck his tongue out as he snuggled with the thrown pillow. "And the last movie we'll be watching is the most recent one to come out and it has been named as the most highest grossing film in Japan- Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name). This film even beat the invincible Spirited Away!"

"I really like that movie- I especially like the ending." Kouki said, feeding popcorn to his mate. 

Finally, the first movie began to play and everyone focused on the television, watching the beginning scene where an older man with his two daughters move into an old house to be closer to the hospital where their mother is at.

"So, there are creatures in this film?" Seijuurou asked, watching as the little girl notices two white, rabbit-like ears in the grass and follows the ears under the house.

"They're more like spirits." Kouki corrected, sipping his shake as he stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Is that the main forest spirit? That cat-like creature?" Seijuurou asked again as a little girl, with her sleeping sister on her back, offered the strange forest spirit her extra umbrella.

"Yup, that's Totoro." Kouki told him, nodding.

"Isn't he from those cream puffs that you made before?" The redhead asked his mate, wiping his hands after consuming his slice of pizza.

"Yup." The omega nodded, reaching for another slice for them both.

"I always thought Totoro looked more like a bunny than a cat to be honest." Saeko pointed out, licking her strawberry ice cream.

"I kinda think he looks more like a big rat actually." Fukuda admitted, leaning back in the loveseat to get more comfortable.

"No way, he's definitely not a rat!" Saeko argued.

"Maybe like a bunny-cat-rat-plus bear hybrid?" Kouki mused.

"Shhh! Quit talking and focus on the movie you guys!" Kawahara shushed them, giving them a dirty look before facing the screen again.

Everyone was quiet as they finished the first movie. As the credits rolled, the group called for a quick bathroom break. 

Returning back from the bathroom, Seijuurou and Kouki stayed standing for a while to stretch out their legs as they waited for the others to return to begin the next movie.

"So how did you like the first movie?" Kouki asked, straightening the couch pillows.

Seijuurou straightened the snacks on the table and answered, "I enjoyed it. I can understand how these type of movies could be so popular. Especially among younger children." The redhead picked up some of the popcorn that spilled over. "And I enjoyed the ending. I'm happy that the mother's illness wasn't too serious and that she managed to pull through in the end." 

Kouki paused in fixing the couch and looked to see the sad smile on his mate's face. Putting the pillow down, Kouki walked towards his mate and wrapped his arms around the other, feeling his mate also return his hug. "Akashi-mama would be so proud of you right now, you know that right?"

Seijuurou smiled as he gave him a light kiss, once again feeling grateful to have such a caring mate like Kouki. "I know. Even though my own mother may not have been as lucky as the mother from the movie, I'm sure she still had her happy ending with my father. And that is what really matters."

"And don't forget, she also had you." Kouki reminded him. "With both you and your father with her, I'm sure Akashi-mama got her happily ever after in the end."

They both smiled at one another as they leaned closer to share a sweet kiss. As they kissed, they suddenly heard a coughing sound behind them, forcing them to break apart.

Kawahara stood in front of them, giving them an unamused look. "I'm still single. So give me some pity and don't make out while I'm here, please?"

Kouki blushed a hot red as Seijuurou gave a cough. "Sorry, Kawahara."

When the other couple came in, they started the second movie of the day.

"What exactly are 'Pokémon?" Seijuurou once again asked, watching as the two groups of Pokemon began to compete against each other in various sports.

"Pokémon are a group of creatures that live in a special place made up of different lands or regions. Pokémon basically stands for 'pocket monsters' because they're like monsters that people can capture using something called a pokéball and then they can store those pokéballs in their pockets." Kouki explained.

Seijuurou frowned. "So they're like trapped animals?"

Kouki shook his head. "Not exactly. Kinda like one's pet or friend or something similar to that. And there are some Pokémon who doesn't want to be captured so they can break free from the pokéball- those Pokémon would be called 'wild' then." Kouki told him.

The alpha looked thoughtful. "I see."

During the scene where the scientists were talking to a mysterious guy about their Pokémon clones, Seijuurou spoke up again. "So they tried to create their own Pokémon." He commented.

Kouki absently played with the straw of his shake as he automatically replied, "No, you cannot create your own Pokémon, Sei."

Seijuurou raised his eyebrow as he looked at his mate. "I wasn't insinuating that I was interested in doing so, Kouki."

Kouki looked away from the movie and gave his mate a knowing look. "Sure, you weren't."

When they watched the scene where the main character chased after his Pokémon, leading them into the cloning room, Seijuurou said, "Kouki-"

"No, Sei." Kouki replied immediately, not even bothering to look at the other.

As the screen showed all the Pokémon clones battling against their originals, Fukuda was the one to speak up this time, "You know Akashi, if you do decide to create your own Pokémon and need a co-partner to help you out, then I would gladly offer my ser-ack!" The beta was interrupted when a pillow was suddenly thrown straight smack on his face.

Kouki merely licked his strawberry ice cream bar, never once looking away from the screen before them.

On the screen, the main character sacrificed himself and ended up being turned to stone. All the Pokémon- both originals and clones- were shedding tears for him. 

And they weren't the only ones shedding tears.

"Can you cry a little quieter? I can't hear the movie." Fukuda sighed at Kawahara. His own girlfriend was also tearing up at the scene, but at least she wasn't wailing loudly like a certain alpha on the floor was.

"Whhhyyyy? Oh Ash, whhhhyyy? Huhuhuhu..." Kawahara sobbed, with snot dripping down and all.

"Are you alright, love?" Seijuurou asked his mate quietly, lightly brushing away the tears that were falling from his own mate's eyes.

Kouki sniffled, nodding his head but not saying a word as he watched as all the Pokémon's tears gathered together and managed to resurrect the main character back to his original state. 

"You. Guys. Are. Not. Human!!!" Kawahara screeched, still sobbing as he glared at both Fukuda and Seijuurou.

Fukuda only rolled his eyes. "No, we're human. But I guess we're not really 'decent' ones." The beta smirked as he exchanged a wink with Seijuurou.

Seijuurou chuckled as he turned to give a fond look towards his mate, focusing more on wiping away his omega's tears rather than watch the rest of the movie.

As the movie ended, the three were thankfully no longer crying anymore. "That scene always gets to me." Kouki sighed, allowing his bond mate to wipe up his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm gonna use the restroom again before we start the last movie." Saeko said, with her boyfriend saying he'll go also.

When the pair left with the maid (the mansion was so big that they needed help to find the bathroom) Kouki sighed as he hugged one of the couch pillows to his chest while Seijuurou stood up to stretch his legs again. The butler came in and cleaned up their remaining food while a maid brought some hot tea and water for them to enjoy as they watched the last film.

"Did you guys like the movie?" Kawahara asked, lying on his back on the floor, looking completely relaxed and free from all troubles.

"I loved it- I always do." Kouki nodded, remembering how he would always rewatch the movie whenever it showed on tv when he was younger.

Seijuurou nodded too. "I enjoyed the movie as well. It's intriguing to see a world that's so different from the one we live in."

Kawahara looked happy that the movies he chose so far were hits with everyone.

As they started the final movie, Saeko asked Kawahara if he was really fine being on the floor.

"I'm good, don't worry. Besides, this is my one-man paradise. No couples allowed." He narrowed his eyes specifically at his so-called best friends, making both boys grin back at him.

At the first switch between the two main characters, everyone was quieter this time as they watched all the events unfold. 

There was something about the movie that just pulled the watcher in and made them interested in seeing what would happen next.

Yes, if you really thought about it, the storyline was a bit on the predictable side- meaning that the watcher would have a slight idea on how the plot would go and might even have an inkling on what the ending would be.

But even when Seijuurou had already guessed how the whole movie would end, there was just something about the movie- may it be the characters, the artwork or even the story itself- that kept him interested enough to keep watching till the end.

When the main characters finally meet, Seijuurou felt sadness when the couple was immediately separated and the alpha even felt a bit of frustration mixed with fondness when it was found out that the boy had not written his name on the girl's palm but instead the words, 'I Love You'.

Such a foolish boy. Doing such a foolish but sweet gesture at the very end.

As the movie ended with the girl and the boy, now in the present time, meeting together once more and asking for the other's name, Seijuurou sighed as hugged his mate closer to him as they laid down on the couch. "This movie reminded me of something that happened back at the hospital." The redhead told his mate quietly.

Kouki turned around in the alpha's embrace and looked at him curiously. "Really? Like what?"

Seijuurou gently brushed away a strand of hair that fallen onto the other's forehead as he confessed softly, "I had a dream once, that you had woken up with amnesia and had forgotten me. Afterwards, you were like your old self and avoided me. You wanted nothing to do with me and in the end, you chose to be with someone else." He said sadly.

Kouki gave him a fond smile as he leaned up and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. Pulling away slowly, Kouki smiled at his alpha. "Even if I had forgotten you, I'm certain that I would just end up falling in love with you all over again. Because as long as you stay by my side, I know that I'll always want you." The brunette said, his voice full of nothing but confidence. "We're just meant to be."

Seijuurou grinned as he leaned down to give his mate an even deeper kiss this time.

Pulling away from one another once more, Kouki sighed as he looked up at the alpha. "So, was there anything else that happened at the hospital that I should know about?" He raised an eyebrow.

Seijuurou shook his head as he chuckled. "Other than observing your lovely sleeping face, finally seeing your beautiful brown eyes awake once more, proposing to you, seeing you cutely trying not to move too much without aggravating your injuries-"

"Proposal?" Fukuda voice suddenly sounded out. The couple in the couch paused in their private conversation as they looked at the pair who were also cuddled up in the loveseat beside them. Fukuda was looking at them with wide eyes. "Akashi proposed to you?" He asked Kouki.

Kouki blushed as he looked down. "Um, well, yeah but-"

"What?!" Fukuda interrupted sitting up looking completely shocked. He had thought he had misheard, but apparently he had heard just fine.

"Whoa!" Saeko shouted, being jostled from her boyfriend's quick movement. Fukuda quickly apologized to her as he looked back at Kouki with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Kawahara looked away from the rolling credits as he looked at what all the commotion was about.

"He's getting married." Fukuda told him, making Kouki choke out loud.

Kawahara only looked confused at that. "Married? Who's getting married?"

Fukuda pointed at Kouki's direction. "Furi. Akashi proposed to him." 

Kawahara gasped loudly as he stood straight up, face hysterical with shock. "WHAT?! Akashi proposed to you?! When?! How?! Now? Oh my god!"

Kouki was panicking as he shook his head frantically. Saeko sat by, watching everything with wide eyes. And Seijuurou was trying to calm his mate as he tried to explain things but the two friends were talking over him.

"I call best man!" They both yelled, giving the other a dirty glare.

"I'm his best friend so I should be his best man!" Kawahara insisted.

"No you're not- I'm his best friend and I'm taller than you!" Fukuda argued.

"What does height matter?! Besides, you already have a girlfriend- I have nothing! Best man is the only thing I got going for me right now!" Kawahara started sobbing as he shook his head mournfully. "Oh my god, one of my friends got a sexy girlfriend while the other one is getting married...and I'm still all alone. Ugh, gods why? Don't I deserve love too?!"

As his friends continued arguing, Kouki finally got his wits together as he shouted, "None of you guys are gonna be my best man cause I'm not getting married!"

Kawahara looked confused, "Wait, you're not?"

Fukuda frowned as he looked at the brunette. "But I heard you guys talking about a proposal."

"There was. A proposal, I mean." Kouki corrected. "Sei proposed to me back at the hospital but I said no." 

There was total silence in the room for a long moment.

It was finally broken when Kawahara let out a deep sigh and walked up to the couch as he gave Seijuurou a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "There's always other fish in the sea, man. Be strong." 

"Ah..." Seijuurou trailed off, feeling awkward by the pitiful look Kawahara was giving him.

Kouki rolled his eyes as he slapped Kawahara's hand away from his mate. "We didn't break up, idiot. I still love him and we are bonded, remember?"

Saeko was the one to ask, "Excuse me, but like you said, you two are already bonded right? So why would you say no to his proposal?" She asked politely, eyes shining in curiousity.

Kouki sighed again as he leaned into his mate's embrace once more before telling them what had happened that day of the proposal, "Well..."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Sei..." The omega reached up to give his alpha's hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry...but no. I won't marry you."

As soon as Kouki saw the hurt look cross his alpha's face, the omega immediately held his hands up- hissing when he twisted his right shoulder in the process- as he began to explain. "Sei, it's not that I don't EVER want to marry you...because I do." He said quickly.

Seijuurou paused in helping his mate with his injured shoulder to look at the omega with confused but hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Kouki sighed as he nodded his head (slowly, as he remembered that he was recovering from a head injury), "I really do. OF COURSE I DO. I could vomit blood and cry joy to the heavens if I ever became your husband. I would be honored to marry you, Sei. Please believe me." He looked at the other with pleading eyes.

The alpha looked even more confused than before, "If you do want to marry me, then why did you just reject my proposal?" The other questioned, a very vulnerable look in his eyes as he asked this.

Kouki cuddled closer to his mate, looking directly into the other's red eyes as he made sure that he had the alpha's full attention as he explained, "I want to say yes to your proposal...but not when we're in a hospital and not when I'm recovering from an almost-death experience.

"Sei, I...I can't help but to think that you proposing to me here and now is just because you feel like I'm gonna go away if we don't get married. If you don't tie us together in every way possible. I also can't help but think that maybe you might feel guilty about the accident that maybe that's why-"

Seijuurou began to get riled up as he quickly interrupted, "If you think that I am proposing to you because of that-"

Kouki shook his head- slowly- as he reached up to take his mate's hands in his own. "No. No, that's not it at all Sei. What I mean is, even though I know that your intentions are good, but I just can't help that irritating little voice in my head that tells me that you're only proposing to me because of guilt or because you might lose me if we don't marry now." He confessed.

"Kouki-" The redhead said warningly.

Kouki shook his head a bit harder, still being very careful not to aggravate his head injury, as he gave his mate an apologetic smile. "No, I really do know Sei. My heart knows that you're proposing to me because you love me and not because of guilt or whatever. My heart knows...but sometimes my mind just....thoughts come in that make me doubt myself and I don't want that to happen. 

"These thoughts...there are these thoughts that still creep into my mind from time to time that tell me that you're THE Akashi Seijuurou and I'm just...me. Only Kouki. I-"

Seijuurou interrupted again, giving the other a stern look although he himself had a very pained expression on his face. "Kouki, we've discussed this many times before. Myself, my father, all our friends, everyone who had ever had the privilege of meeting you...we all know and can see what an extraordinary person you are-"

"I KNOW!" Kouki cried. "I know, I know, I KNOW. I know how much you all care and love me and how some people actually do look up to me like my teammates and not like the trash my mind sometimes whispers to me that I am. I know. But I can't help my thoughts. I...you know my anxiety and self esteem issues and that when it gets bad enough, that no amount of medication will ever rid of that kind of thinking completely. It'll always be there." He sobbed, feeling very overwhelmed.

"Oh, love. Calm down." Seijuurou cooed, wiping up his mate's tears. He gently laid the other down in the bed as he brought his arms up and embraced his crying omega, letting the other get all of his feelings out. "You know me Kouki. I'm the first one who understands what it feels like to be helpless against a condition that you have no control over, even with the help of medication."

Kouki sniffled as he looked at his mate, "But when I'm with you, I don't hear those thoughts that crowd my head, that try to put me down. With you, I can see myself through your eyes and what an amazing person I really am. That I am good enough to stand by your side. Sei, you make me feel that I am just as extraordinary as you.

"I want to marry you. So much! When people say that we need to wait until we're older or accomplish our dreams first or until we make something of ourselves...that doesn't even pertain to us! We're already bonded, for god's sake! The day I agreed to be your mate was the day I WILLINGLY AND GLADLY allowed the rest of my life to be intertwined with yours. Even though we're not physically together all the time, we'll always be connected in a way that only you and I can ever be." Kouki sobbed, burrowing his face in the other's chest.

"Why should I wait until I'm older to marry you? We're already at the legal age to marry. Why should I have to wait until I accomplish my dreams? I can accomplish them with you by my side- heck! We're already going to the same university and we already have plans to live together- how would a marriage contract change any of that? Why should I have to wait until I make something of myself- make something like what? Become rich and famous? Win the Nobel prize? At this moment, I am Furihata Kouki and I think that I'm more than enough just the way I am. Of course, I'll always work hard to better myself but....waiting to marry you for reasons like that seem silly to me. Silly to us." Kouki pulled away and looked at the redhead with teary eyes.

"We're not normal, Sei. From a young age, I've had a life that made me have to grow up faster than normal kids. I've had to think with a mindset more mature than any kid should have to. But I needed to or I wouldn't have survived till now. And you, with your upbringing, you definitely had to grow up quickly too. We're not normal people. So I think it's okay if we don't go about things in the way that normal people do them. We got bonded at an early age. So what does getting married at an earlier age than normal make any difference? That's what I've always thought."

"So all of this is why this is so FRUSTRATING! I've always wondered what would happen if you propose to me and I've already readied myself to say yes. I really did. So why can't I do it now? Is it because of my current condition? Is it because the timing was off? Maybe it's because of the medication that I'm on that's messing with my judgement? Whatever the reason, when you asked me to marry you, my gut...no my heart, just told me no. Not right now. And because of this irritating feeling...I just couldn't say yes to you. And now, looking at your hurt expression...it makes me feel so horrible and worser than when I fell down those stairs." Seijuurou felt his heart hurt as he looked at how miserable his omega looked right now.

The redhead was silent as processed the large amount of information, his eyes focused on his mate's face as if searching for something. 

Finally, Seijuurou sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned closer until his forehead was softly touching with the brunette's own. "Okay." He finally said.

Kouki stayed quiet, waiting for the alpha to say more.

Seijuurou spoke up, "So you do want to marry me. You are aware that my reasons for the proposal have nothing to do with any absurd feelings of guilt. And you don't care about us marrying early or what other people think or that we should wait until 'other people' say that we're 'ready'." He made quotation marks.

The omega nodded. "Yes." Was all he said.

"But even though you want to marry me, you can't say yes because there's just something inside of you that's telling you that it's just not the right time to say yes." Seijuurou continued.

When the omega nodded, Seijuurou said, "So, be it the situation or just wrong timing, together with the feeling of hesitation, these are the factors of why you rejected me. But you do want to marry me eventually."

Kouki nodded again. "When?" The redhead asked him.

"I'm not sure. Whether it's sooner or later...probably when I'm out of the hospital and fully recovered...and off all these medications. When I have a clearer mind and feel like I'm more in control over everything, then I'm confident that I'll say yes."

"So if I asked you again at the end of this year...?" Seijuurou trailed off.

"Maybe." Kouki shrugged, giving the other a small smile. "Honestly, I'm fine with marrying you anytime. But for now, I just need to be more....in control when you propose again. My mind is so chaotic right now that I can't think straight and I don't want to make any big decisions when I'm feeling like this."

Everything was quiet as Seijuurou thought things over while Kouki waited for what the other's decision would be.

Finally, Seijuurou hugged Kouki close as he leaned in to place a light kiss on the other's forehead. "I will admit that I'm still a bit hurt about your rejection. And it's terribly frustrating that we're not engaged right now. But I do understand where you are coming from. So, it's okay. Even if we're not engaged now, I still love you, Kouki. That will never stop." He assured him.

Kouki bit his lip to keep from crying again but a few tears ended up falling. "I love you too, Sei. And I really am sorry for saying no."

Seijuurou shushed him as he rubbed the other's side. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing for making such a brash proposal."

"No, Sei." Kouki denied, placing another soft kiss on the other's lips. "You don't get to apologize neither. Your proposal was lovely- it's just the time and place that was a bit off. And my mind...all this medication is making my brain more than a bit off as well." Kouki gave him a sheepish smile.

Seijuurou, happy to see his mate smiling again, returned his smile, "But I should at least gotten you a ring when I proposed." He sighed regretfully.

Kouki gave him a fond look as he assured him, "I don't need a ring, Sei. Besides, I love the ring I gotten from you already." He pointed out, showing off the silver ring on his finger. "All I want is for some time. Even just until I fully recover would be enough. In the mean time, you should give it some thought too. To really think about if you really want to marry me- okay, wait, yes I know you do but please, just let me get this out- and think if you are truly ready for all the things that come with being my husband. And when you feel like you are and when the time and place is finally right...then I promise you that I will definitely say yes this time."

Seijuurou beamed, eyes full of love as he looked at his mate. "You promise? Even if I ask you the day after you recover, you'll say yes to my proposal?"

Kouki nodded as he leaned in for another kiss. "Yes, but will you really ask me the day after I fully recover?"

The alpha only grinned at that. "Although, I am more tempted to propose to you at a time where you'll be completely caught off guard." He pointed out.

Kouki raised an eyebrow at the other. "So a surprise proposal?"

Seijuurou gave him an impish smile. "It's a secret."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Awwww...." Saeko cooed, watching the couple on the couch smiling at one another.

"Okay, I kinda understand now." Fukuda agreed, knowing that what Kouki had done was for the best. "You're pretty confusing though, Furi.

Kouki looked down, bashful. "I'm sorry."

Fukuda waved it off, giving him a smile. "But it's fine. We still love you."

"I agree. Besides, my boy here needs a proper proposal and next time, there better be a ring, got it Akashi?" Kawahara raised his eyebrow at the redhead, though he had a large grin on his face as he looked at the couple. He only wanted nothing but happiness for his friends, especially Kouki.

Seijuurou smiled as he nodded, "Of course. I won't make the same mistake again."

Kouki groaned. "I already said I don't need a ring." He insisted.

"Hush, Furi. You deserve a diamond the size of a marble. A large marble." Kawahara emphasized.

"Okay, okay, let's stop talking about this now? It was hard enough the first time." Kouki shook his head at them all. 

Kouki looked up at his mate and smiled. "So moving on...Sei, did you enjoy our little 'movie marathon'?" He questioned.

At everyone's gaze on him, Seijuurou gave a small smile as he nodded. "I have. Each of the movies that were chosen we quite enjoyable and I have learned quite a bit about our country's pop culture and animation. It was all very fascinating and I would love to do this again."

Everyone sighed in relief as Kawahara beamed with pride. "Hell yeah we can do it again! Next time, let's watch American cartoon movies next time. Or maybe we could do some non-animated Japanese movies this time. We can marathon the Bayside Shakedown series. Hey, Akashi! Which Bayside movie do you like best?"

At the blank look Seijuurou gave him, Kawahara's jaw dropped. "Wait, don't tell me you've never watched the movie before? Not even the sequel- that was number one highest grossing non-animated film in Japan!"

Kouki watched with a fond smile as Kawahara proceeded to give his mate another lecture about Japan's non-animated films this time while his mate listened carefully. The other couple was ignoring them all as they giggled to themselves, enjoying each other's company.

Kouki sighed as he cuddled up to his mate, smiling when he felt his alpha's lips on press softly on the top of his head.

As the brunette also tuned in to his friend's energetic lecture, he couldn't help but think about the next time his bond mate would bring up the topic of marriage and finally propose to him again.

Because this time, Kouki had no doubt that the answer then will be nothing but a big and resounding YES.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are still confused about the reason for Kouki's rejection, basically he actually does want to say yes. He doesn't care about their age or what others will think of him because he's already used to being judged by people when they find out about their bond anyway (being soul bonded is kinda like..a marriage without the documents attached- it's still considered just as important and sacred as marriage is). All Kouki wants is to be with Seijuurou and if that includes being bonded and being marriage, then Kouki will happily do it. But when Seijuurou finally proposed to him, at that moment, Kouki couldn't think straight because his mind was still crowded with too many thoughts and he was still recovering from his injuries and his mind is kinda drugged up with a lot of medication which makes it even harder to think straight. So because of these factors, Kouki decided it was best to say no, for now.
> 
> If anyone disagrees or has any problems with how I went about things or what my views on when they should get married...then all I can say is that I see Akafuri as an unique and different-type of couple. They're not your average couple, and I'm glad they're not- that's what gives them their charm. So because they're not normal, I think it's fine if they do things in a way that most don't consider as normal. Because in the end, it works for them. Also, I would like to remind you all that this story is all FICTIONAL so please take everything here with a grain of salt. All I ask is that I have certain plans for these two and to please just sit back and enjoy this crazy roller coaster of a ride. My greatest wish is that I hope that everything I do for this series will be all worth it in the end :)
> 
> The next story in the series is a MUST for every Japanese high school story. Yes, it's the HIGH SCHOOL CULTURAL FESTIVAL!!! There will be games, school plays and eh, a crossdressing cafe?! Σ(゜ロ゜;)


End file.
